Star Wars The Jubbalan Order
by Liam Lennon
Summary: Triddon was just another padawan at the Jedi Temple until his life was turned upside down and now he is turning to the dark side of the force, this book is set between episodes 3 and 4.


Star Wars: The Jubbalan Order

Prologue

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Anakin has just turned to the dark side of the force and has now taken on the name of Darth Vader, mean while Darth Sidious just gave order sixty-six and the elimination of the Jedi has begun.

On the busy streets of Coruscant a young padawan is late for his evening lessons at the Jedi Temple, this thirteen year old Asltatisian was about to start a journey that he could never come back from.

Running through the streets taking every short cut possible nothing was stopping him now, suddenly he is stopped by a crowd of people in front of the Jedi Temple, all he can see are clone troopers marching up the temple steps he looks up to a woman and says "hi miss what's happening" she reply's with "I'm not sure but this doesn't look like a place for a young kid like yourself to get involved in" he then reply's with a boastful remark "I'm no kid, I'm a Jedi Master in the making one day I'll be a powerful Jedi" she says "just go home little kid it looks like theirs about to be conflict in the temple tonight."

In a panic this young padawan pushes through the crowd to see how he can help the clone troopers. He is suddenly stopped by a stranger, the stranger says "come with me it's not safe for you here" a quick reply says "don't be stupid the clones are here to protect us" the stranger then says "no they are here to kill you now come with me if you want to live". He then accepts the strange request and leaves the area with the stranger, once in a safe place the stranger starts to explain "I'm Dex one of the eight elite members of the Jubbalan Order and the Sith Lord Darth Sidious has taken over and has ordered the elimination of the Jedi, our inside information has let us know that he has recruited a new apprentice who was once known as Anakin Skywalker" a shocked reply for the young one "not Master Skywalker, he would never betray the Jedi" Dex then tells him "it is not my job to save you from the slathering that has been brought your way, my job is to spy on the Sith Lord and report back to the Order" Dex then puts his hand on the young padawan and says "come with me and I will complete your training" he then replays with "no my training is here with the Jedi and if the Sith are trying to take over then I will fight with my fellow Jedi" Dex then says "Kid you just don't get it by now most if not all of the Jedi are probably dead by now, fine kid if you want to stay here then stay here, but if you change your mind then meet me again tomorrow at platform eighteen at noon" the kid gets up to leave and Dex says "wait kid what is your name?" silence comes after the question until the kid speaks up and says "my names Triddon"

Chapter One

Triddon leaves to find out the truth about what Dex had just told him, he hurried back to the temple but once he got their the area was like a ghost town, there was smoke coming from the temple nearly surrounding the whole building, Triddon raced up the steps of the Jedi Temple lightsaber in hand in case thing went bad for him.

Once reaching the top the fight was still going, clones where blast down Jedi left and right he had to stay and help his follow Jedi. Triddon goes to help but he can't move he is trembling and he can't figure out why, his mind wants to stay and fight but his feet want to run and hide. Triddon fell to his knees and gives out a loud shout in angry he started to see the whole picture now he then starts to cry out "there being slathered all of them we don't stand a chance" his roaring voice attracts clones his way they come at him blasting, suddenly Triddon loses his fear and gives into the anger that was boiling away at him. His lightsaber turns on and he begins deflecting there shots he then starts to dash at the clones he takes them out one at a time he used every advantage in his fight he would even use his tail to pick up and throw dead clone troopers, after a raging rampage he left the Jedi Temple and headed back home to start his new adventure with Dex.

The following day Triddon left his apartment he was looking forward to a new path to follow while trying to forget the horrors of last night's fight at the temple, Triddon walking away from his apartment leave the Jedi Temple behind. Dex has been waiting for Triddon to arrive especially since it was getting close to noon.

Noon has come and Triddon is nowhere to be seen Dex has given up hope "I really thought the kid would have came, there's nothing here for him now, he probably ran off and got himself killed" said Dex a tail dangles over Dex's head "those clones couldn't kill me even if I was blindfolded" said Triddon " laughs burst out of Dex and then he says "well kid you made it now before we leave are you sure you want to go?" Triddon jumps down of Dex's ship and says "course I'm sure" Dex walks aboard his ship and says "welcome aboard the Nova."

After taken off in the Nova, Triddon starts to explore Dex's ship it was a big ship and it was far bigger than Triddon could imagine, Dex put his ship in autopilot and came to join Triddon. Dex had found Triddon and he said "kid we need to talk about the order" Triddon reply's with "sure thing Dex" they start walking down the a corridor and Dex starts with "The Jubbalan Order is a ancient order that has one goal to restore our way of the force, the way of the Sith" Triddon is stunned by his words he snaps out with "Sith! you said the Sith had taken over and it wasn't safe, you said that they were killing the Jedi, how could you be a Sith!" the Sith Lord stood in front of him and spoke "kid calm yourself, I am a Sith but our order has nothing to do with the killing of the Jedi or the Sith that has did this, long ago are founder Lord Jubbalan was a Sith Lord just like Darth Sidious but when Darth Bane decided on the rule of two are founder couldn't expect it he fled and he then formed his own Sith Order known now as The Jubbalan Order" Triddon then says "with them or not you should have told me you where a Sith! I would never have went with you, I'm a Jedi and I won't become a Sith" Triddon then reaches for his lightsaber Dex sees this and goes for his own, once the lightsaber where on they were standing face to face waiting for the other one to make the first move, Dex spoke up and said " join me and I can make you stronger like you always wanted, the dark side will make you stronger the Order can make you strong so put down your saber and join me on the dark side of the force" Triddon makes the first move he came in with combo of swings while shouting "never" Dex skilfully blocks all of Triddons attacks and then he counters with his own slashes each one keeping Triddon on his toes, they both go in for a powerful swing there sabers collide and Dex starts over powering Triddons from the start, Triddon falls to the ground after being over powered.

Dex is hovering over him with his lightsaber point at his neck, he says "kid surrender or prepare to die" Triddon says "you might as well kill me as I will never join you" Dex yawns and says "you're lucky I'm tired or you would be died, I will drop you off at the nearest planet you can make your way home from there, unless you change your mind that is, speak up if you do you as you have potential kid" Dex walks away, after a minute Triddon gets up and dust himself off he says to himself " how could I have been so stupid, I left home to go on a journey with a complete stranger, I should have questioned him before I got on his ship, aw I'm a fool!"

The Nova is speeding through space, mean while Triddon has went to meditate after his scrape with Dex, Triddon searches his thoughts to try to make sense of the whole situation, suddenly the ship shakes as they have just landed Triddon opens eyes and Dex rushes in and says "get your bags kid this is your stop" Triddon stands up and says "where are we anyway" Dex reply's with "hum I will assume it's your home planet Asltatis 13 we are in the Inner Rim after all, if it is maybe you have family there" a sigh comes from Triddon as he says "I wouldn't know as I was too young to remember my home planet, I moved to Coruscant at four years old."

The Nova was parked on a landing platform on the far side of the city Dreegrative the 3rd biggest city of Asltatis 13, the Nova opened and both crew members got out of the ship. Dex stood at his ship and said "Triddon I wish things could have been different, you should head to the city centre and try to find a information point" Triddon walks away from the Nova while looking around the strange environment which was felt familiar on Triddons paws as he dragged his paws in the sand. Triddon navigated his way to the town centre but he found it tough as he did not know his way, Triddon sat down at a bench and looked around for a information point he couldn't see a thing with all these people, he then went into a bar to ask for directions the bar tender said "scram we don't serve to kids in this city" Triddon turned away and went to the shop next door, it was packed with customers and the cue to the title was quite long, Triddon cued up behind a fellow Asltatisian he waited a while but he final got to the top the shopkeeper said so "what are you buying" Triddon replied "sorry but do you know where the information point is?" the shopkeeper answered with "kid I'm trying to run a business buy something or get out" Triddon apologises to the shopkeeper and starts to walk out, the shopkeeper stops him and says "wait I'm sorry kid just take a right once you're out of here and go down the street and it will be in your view from about half way down the street" Triddon turns and thanks the shopkeeper.

Triddon trusted the shopkeepers directions and he left the shop to find the information point, Triddon walked down the street it was less crowed as he went away from the town centre the civilians started to look more like thieves and smugglers, Triddon then got a feeling that he had went the wrong way he was looking around just to be sure, he could not see the information point anywhere he decided to head back when out of nowhere a voice said "where you going kid, you lost" Triddon turned around and standing before him was a group of thieves, they then said "give us all you got and don't try to pull a fast one on us" Triddon laughed and pulled out his lightsaber the thieves then said "your too young to be a Jedi, you probably don't have enough skill to take down one of us never mind all seven of us" the thieves then pulled out their blasters, Triddon panicked and turns on his lightsaber, he can't think of a way to run without getting shot in the back so Triddon decides to go on the offensive until he has a chance to escape.

Triddon is stood in front of these thieves and with weapons drawn this is going to be anybody's fight, Triddon steps closer to the thieves and they start blasting at him, this forces him to start stepping backwards while deflecting each shot from the thieves, he is getting pushed back by the shots of the thieves until he can go no more he reached a wall and his back was against it he was trapped the thieves where then getting closer and closing in on the boy. He was trapped and had nowhere to go he would surly die to these thieves as he was out numbered and out classed, suddenly a shadowy figure jumps down and in a flash a red coloured lightsaber and just as fast the thieves where disarmed and had ran off.

Triddon was relieved to be saved by the shadowy stranger he then asked "how are you? you just saved me how could I repay you?" the stranger comes out of the shadows and its Dex he says "you could change your mind and join me." Triddon is stunned and doesn't know what to say but Dex wants an answer and says "so what's it going to be" Triddon stays silent a bitter longer until he speaks up with "ok I'll join" Dex then reached out his hand to seal the deal, Triddon accepted his hand shake after they both headed back to the landing platform.

Once back aboard the Nova, Dex had set course to the planet where his Order has built their sanctuary, Triddon walks up to Dex and says "so where we going anyway" Dex then says "you'll see soon kid after I put the Nova into hyper drive" Triddon sits down while Dex flicks the switch for hyper drive.

The Nova comes out of hyper drive and is now above a giant red planet and Dex says "Voloinix the home of the Jubbalan Order" Triddon looks at Dex and says "Voloinix never heard of it" Dex then laughs and replays with "kid only a select few know the location of Voloinix and you will become one of them once you're a member" Triddon gets up and says "I will get my things ready" before leaving Dex says "you do that but don't bring loads you can come back for the rest once your settled" Triddon left and Dex started to land the Nova on Voloinix.

"kid we landed come meet me outside" said Dex as he was leaving the Nova, Triddon walks out with a packed bag over his shoulders and he says " so Dex what will happen next?" they started to walk towards a domed shaped fortress and Dex started to reply to Triddons question he said "kid once where inside we will call a meeting with the rest of the elite members of the Order and we will sit around and discuss your future with the Order and how you'll be trained you may even have to take some test to show your ability" Triddon stayed silent as they continued their walk towards the city. Once arriving at the gates, Dex calls out for the gate to be opened and a second after the massive gates open to reveal the building Triddon was stud at the first site of it. Dex keep walking until he entered the dome building Triddon slowly walked behind him while he took in the details around him, once inside Dex stopped Triddon and he said "kid stay here you'll be called into the meeting after a while, and don't leave this room" Triddon stood in the hall while Dex left into the room where the meeting was being held.

Dex entered a dark room where he took a seat at a round table with eight seats, the next member came in the room and walked up to Dex and said "it been a while since we had a meeting has Darth Sidious made his move yet" Dex said "sit down brother there's more to this meeting than Darth Sidious, and it concerns you as well now take a seat" the Sith seats down beside Dex, after the Sith had sit down a bleep was heard and suddenly two holographic images where sat around the table Dex greeted them like the Sith before and soon after the rest of the Sith walked into the room and filled the remaining seats.

The meeting had begun and Dex stood up and spoke "thanks for join me on this short notice, as we all know I have been spying on the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and he has begun his rule has begun and he has already eliminated almost all of the Jedi but this is not my main focus of this meeting, while on Coruscant I found a new pupil who shows real potential" the Sith beside him stood up and said "Dex! you fool we have no place for a new apprentice as you know we all have apprentices in training none of us can train him!" Dex then said" I thought about that already, we could add a ninth member to are council?, and that will allow two of us to be able to take on an apprentice, and I think the only suitable apprentice to join our ranks is Bricco's apprentice Gronn" Bricco feel to his seat stunned at this request he stood up again and said "I to agree that Gronn should join are ranks but I'm not sure I want to take on a new apprentice so soon" the order voted on if they should bring Gronn into their group. After the vote Bricco stood up and said "then its settled Gronn will join are ranks, I shall call her up immediately."

Triddon has been waiting in the hall for quite some time now and he was getting board waiting for Dex to call him in, sounds could be heard coming from down the hall it sounded like footsteps that where getting closer and closer towards the room Triddon was in, he thought someone was coming to get him so he stood up straight and waited for the person to come and get him, suddenly a pretty looking Rutian woman came into the room and she smiled at Triddon while walking into the room Dex went into, Triddon sighed as she left the room as he was disappointed that she did not take him with her.

Gronn walked into the meeting and Bricco greeted her at the door and they walked to the centre of the room a light then beamed over the two of them, Bricco walked back to his seat. Gronn was standing in the light waiting for the order to speak, Dex spoke first saying "Gronn on behalf of the Jubbalan Order we will like to make you a Master in are Order, so Gronn will you expect this position?" Gronn then said "of course I will expect Master Dex" then Bricco walked over to Gronn, she then knelt down before Bricco, and Bricco took out his lightsaber once he got to Gronn he turned his saber on he then moved it between each of her shoulders he then said "from now on you are a Sith Master of the Jubbalan Order, rise Master Gronn." She stood up and the meeting continued the order filled her in on the situation of the new apprentice, Gronn spoke up in their conversation and said "I would like to take the boy under my wind if that's ok with the council" the room went came the agreement that if the boy has what it takes then he could become a Sith Dex then said "so shall I bring him in now?" Bricco answered his question "yes brother go get him now" Dex left the room to fetch Triddon.

Dex left the room to see Triddon waiting for him at the entrance Dex laughed at the sight of this and said "board kid sorry it took so long but where waiting for you now and kid the Order should take you in but you may need to pass a test to get the orders approval" Triddon says "ok I'm ready lets go in" Dex opens the door for Triddon, they both walk into the room and Dex directs him to the light and stands him beside Gronn. Triddon looks up at the woman he seen earlier and then he then tries looking at the rest of the Sith Masters but even his cat eyes couldn't make out the appearances of the Sith's in front of him. The council but Triddon through test to show intelligences and skill and after he had finished all of the Sith gathered around to discuss their thoughts on Triddon even Gronn joined them and Triddon was all alone in the light, the discussion had finished and Dex walks over to Triddon and says "kid you are now a Sith of the Jubbalan Order you will be trained by your new Master form this day on" Triddon looks at Dex and says "who will be the one teaching me" a voice from the darkness says "I will" Gronn walks into the light and Triddon bows to his new Master, she then says "come with me."

Triddon follows Gronn out of the room and she leads him through corridor after corridor until they came to a dormitory they walk into it and Gronn says "This is where all new recruits Sleep and here is your own room" they both walk into the room, she then puts out her hand and says "give me your lightsaber you'll not need one until you are ready" Triddon hands her his lightsaber while asking "when will training begin?" Gronn smiles and says "soon enough I will let you settle and get to know our sanctuary a bit before we start training" Gronn then leaves the room to leave Triddon to get use to his new home.

Chapter Two

19


End file.
